Hitman Jones Teaser
by Deckany
Summary: Arthur is insane. Jones is insane. WE are all insane here. Arthur can't tell what is real and what is not. So when he gets a surprise visit, it must be all in his head right? Let's just play along. Warning: contains human names. OOC/AU and shizz like that.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Himaruya's characters used in this teaser story.**

Hey guys! Real quick explanation. I have a Hitman Jones x England story in the works and I thought it be nice to give out a little teaser story to just test out the waters I guess! So this is just a taste of what I have in mind for the story! So if it seems to go well then I will start uploading the full story! Even if it doesn't I will still upload it! XD So yeah enjoy, give feedback if you must! Be nice and enjoy!

 **Hitman Jones Teaser**

Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland. It's quite strange to be speaking to you like this, usually when I have a friend I could see them clearly, even though others could not. So this is a strange twist but I hope we can be the best of friends, just like my others are. I have three remarkable friends. Uni the unicorn, he has gorgeous porcelain like hair on his body and his mane is the softest silk there ever was. That is if silk could be pink or purple. Uni could never decide on what hair color he wants, but I don't mind. Then there is Flying Mint Bunny. It's exactly how you imagine the creature to look like, a silly magical creature that is a mint colored bunny with wings. The sweetest one. Then there is Lily the fairy. Yes, a fairy. She is breathtakingly beautiful with long blonde hair, freckles, and big bright blue eyes. She is a garden fairy she once told me, she helps a lot with my plants, without her my plants would have died within a week of purchasing them. She reminds me of a doll, I always had her sitting with me during tea time just so I can look at her beauty, but her appearance doesn't define her, she is the toughest fairy I know. So strong-willed that one.

I bet your wondering about my other friends, actual human friends. Well it wouldn't be a long tale to tell. I have none. I have tried but no one seemed to accept me for my quirks. Not even my biological parents, they put me up for adoption when I was just a child. Again and again I saw married couples come and go, some having the manners to wait for me to leave the room to ask what was wrong with me. Long story short I left the orphanage still an orphan and going out into the world a lonely man. I was alright, can't complain. I had my three friends who meant the world to me. They were always there even at my worst.

At my darkest...

I can't bring myself to explain what I mean. Not right now.

Let's go back in time just a moment, probably one of the strangest.

It was a terrible day at work, time was creeping by slowly as I watched the clock tick and tock. During my lunch break, I was taunted by my other co-workers who honestly had nothing better to do then to see me cry.

"Hey look it's that freak who can see ghosts or some shit!" I heard one say as they approached me.

"Hey Artie Fartie! What you go there? Did you bring some for your imaginary friends?" The other smirked, there was three of them.

"They aren't imaginary... Your just too dull to see them." I remarked.

This seemed to flip a switch in the man, for he gripped onto my hair and whipped my head back, I tried to push them off until another grabbed my arms. What did I do to deserve this? I honestly had no idea. I could recall one of the men there has a child, and oh boy was that child going to grow up rotten and dull minded as him.

The man spit at my face, "Go on you got a big mouth. Want to say something more about me? I dare you."

I struggled against them, I didn't dare plea for them to unhand me. I would never give them the satisfaction to see me weak. Before things could get sticky the boss found us and, just like the cockroaches they were, they scattered before I could get a second breath out. But that didn't mean what had happened would be over. So I counted the minutes until my shift would be over and I could hurry into my car and go straight home.

And that is exactly what I did. Once I arrived, I took a breath before getting out of my car and walking up to the apartment building I lived in. There is only two floors to the building, while others had three, and I lived on the top.

Once inside I wasn't greeted by my friends, which was fine I guess, there would be times that they wouldn't be there ready to greet me so it wasn't a first. I headed to my room to get out of my work clothes, untucking my button up on the way.

Loosening my tie I heard movement close by that made me stop in my tracks, I turned my head to the noise, thinking it was from outside of my room.

"Uni? I'm just getting undressed! Please make sure Lily doesn't come in to see!" I continued to get undressed, recieving no answer. Uni was a unicorn of little words, he often would reply with a simple ney or occassionally he would communicate with words with the power of his horn, sending thoughts into my mind.

"Flying mint bunny?" I called out when I didn't hear anything, I had my comfortable home clothes now on. "Hello? Are you three out there?"

No answer.

"Lily?" I poked my head out of my bedroom and looked about the living room area and kitchen area, nothing there.

Suddenly I heard the movement again and this time it was behind me, I swung around and just as I did a red colored man stood before me making me jump.

"Oh bloody fucking hell mate!" I clutched onto my chest, heart racing from the jump scare and controlling my breathing.

The red man stood there smiling the widest grin, and his eyes wide with excitement.

"You know I wasn't expecting a visitor. I would've tidied up a bit. Were you in my room this whole time?" I straightened up, finally getting a good look at the man and he wasn't red, but covered in something red. I reached out and touched the bit of red on his arm, "What is that? Wait blood? Lad are you hurt?"

He giggled, "Nope! But even if I was that voice of yours could really heal me back up~ British voices are a treat to my ear! Talk dirty to me why don't ya?"

"What?" I looked at him, he has blue eyes much like Lily's.

"No? Oh okay then how bout just screaming for me? That get's me stimulated too!" he grinned overly excited.

"I don't know what your talking about but come with me! Let's get you washed up!" I headed off to my bathroom, the man following behind.

The man was really tall compared to me, I couldn't really tell what he looked like with the blood covering him. I waited outside the bathroom whilst he cleaned up, curiosity taking over me. I was very much excited to officially meet my new friend. I really couldn't figure out what exactly he was, but maybe what he was was invisible to the naked eye. I couldn't recall what creature looked similar to a human, maybe he was a satyr just hiding his goat legs and horns. It's was a possibility. Or he could simply been a ghost, needing a friend just like he did.

I hoped my other friends would come by soon so they can meet the new friend too. Whoever he was.

/\/\/\

Author's note: Hey guys! Update: I did not forget about this story! I promise to post soon! I have been busy moving and will post the first chapter as soon as I settle in. Thank you all for understanding and liking this story teaser so far! I can possibly try to get short one shot stories out before this story starts launching so follow me if you want to get notified on my next stories! Thank yall!


End file.
